Electric vehicles use a high-voltage electric traction motor to deliver motor torque at levels sufficient for launching and propelling the vehicle. Electrical energy is alternatively stored in and drawn from a rechargeable energy storage system (RESS). The RESS is typically recharged during operation via regenerative braking or another regenerative event. When the vehicle is parked, the RESS may be charged using an off-board power source such as a wall outlet or charging station. Unlike hybrid electric vehicles that can rely on an internal combustion engine to provide engine torque for propelling the vehicle, electric vehicles are range-limited by the stored energy in the RESS.